


Yes Sir

by HumaNatioN



Category: Harry Styles (Fandom), Louis Tomlinson (Fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Louis' Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, Underage Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто же знал что новый учитель истории окажется таким горячим? Вот и Гарри не знал. Мистер Томлинсон определенно стал причиной стояка в штанах бедного подростка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Автору сией незатейливой порнушки 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Нит. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Просто первый ПВП на который я решилась.   
> Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, который читает (и, возможно, смотрит хДДД) порно во всех общественных и не очень местах, будет краснеть и бледнеть, когда будет переводить такое. Я вот никогда бы не сказала:DDD  
> Материте меня сколько угодно, потому что я все еще не уверена в том,что мои переводы чего-то стоят. ПБ включена, личка тоже  
> абсолютно, совершенно не бечено  
> В ссоре с правилами русского языка, так что...  
> Чем дальше в лес, тем больше дров.  
> Ждите, мои дорогие читатели, ждите:DDD

Он очень уж не хотел возвращаться в школу, особенно после таких замечательных весенних каникул. Перед тем, как отпустить учеников на заслуженный отдых, руководство школы сообщило, что в следующей четверти в школе будет работать новый учитель истории. Старый учитель был вонючим мудаком, но, тем не менее, Гарри все еще не хотел возвращаться. Единственной хорошей вещью была его компания друзей, состоящая из Лиама, Найла и Зейна. Он сделал свое расписание таким, чтобы каждый урок он проводил с кем-то из ребят или со всеми вместе, и именно это (по крайней мере, Гарри надеялся, что так будет) должно было сделать его понедельник легче.

Сегодня Гарри постоянно зевал по пути в свой класс. 

\- Ты вообще спал сегодня ночью? – озабоченно спросил Лиам.

\- Я смотрел порно, - безразлично пожал плечами Гарри.

Кто-нибудь еще, возможно, почувствовал отвращение к парню из-за его странных привычек, но это ведь его друзья – они давно привыкли к нему и всем его странным замашкам. Учитывая, что Зейн и Лиам встречались, их не заботило то, что их лучший друг - гей. Найл - единственный парень из этой компании, которого привлекали девушки, но даже он иногда вел себя как самый настоящий гей.

\- Тебе срочно нужен секс, - с усмешкой в голосе заметил Зейн.

\- Я знаю, спасибо, - раздраженно ответил Гарри.  
\- Я уверен, ты найдешь отличный член в этом семестре, - сказал Найл.

Остальные посмеялись над ним, любя и принимая его таким, каков он есть. Остальные студенты постепенно начали заполнять и без того душную аудиторию.

\- Как вы думаете, что из себя представляет наш новый учитель? – заинтересованно спросил Лиам.

\- Это мужчина или женщина? – повернувшись к друзьям, спросил Гарри

\- Мужчина, - ответил Лиам, - я слышал разговор учителей несколько недель назад.

\- Если он окажется моральным уродом, как и прежний, то я просто буду спать на его уроках, – ответил Найл, зевнув.

\- Доброе утро, класс, - сказал незнакомый нежный и глубокий голос.

Гарри был уверен, что он был не единственным, у кого отвисла челюсть, но также он знал, что был единственным, чей член начал твердеть. Этот мужчина выглядел, как чертов ангел, он был слишком красивым для того, чтобы учить семнадцатилетних. Он был одет в голубую рубашку, сексуально обтягивающую его накачанные руки. Его светло-серые брюки так идеально сидели на его бедрах, что брюнет невольно подумал о том, что было бы, если бы его новый учитель просто покрутился перед ним, так же элегантно покачивая бедрами. 

Его челка была небрежно рассыпана на его небольшом лбу, слегка прикрывая его голубые космические глаза.

«…Вот почему я здесь»

Гарри потряс головой, словно в замедленной съемке, окей, да, он действительно отключился. Он оглянулся и увидел, что все остальные ученики, парни и девушки, также были очарованы учителем.

Стайлс поднял руку.

\- Да?

\- К-как в-вас зовут? – нарочито медленно и, заикаясь, произнес Гарри.

Он услышал, что его друзья захихикали.

\- Меня зовут Мистер Томлинсон, я только что сказал это, - с невозмутимым видом и обжигающим взглядом стальных глаз произнес ангел. (Ну, Гарри просто не мог называть его иначе.)

\- Упс, извините, наверное, я, наверное, просто задумался, - Стайлс опустил глаза, чтоб никто не увидел его расширенные от возбуждения зрачки.  
Мистер Томлинсон только улыбнулся.

\- Я думаю, всем нам нужно время, для того, чтобы прийти в себя.

Черт, кажется, Гарри был в беде. В огромной беде.

Следующие несколько дней Гарри то и делал что доставал всех в классе. Он постоянно перебивал, делал саркастические замечание, только лишь для того, чтобы заполучить хоть крупицу внимания Томлинсона.

\- Мистер Стайлс, вы хотите остаться после уроков? – устало и немного раздраженно прервал его Луи.

\- Нет.  
\- Тогда прекратите перебивать! – голос Томлинсона сорвался на крик.

Друзья Стайлса тихонько захихикали над расстроенным выражением лица Гарри.

\- Мистер Томлинсон?

\- Да, Найл? 

\- Гарри просто слишком хочет Вас, поэтому он постоянно перебивает, - без малейшего укола совести, словно на автомате, засмеялся Хоран.

Класс взорвался громким смехом. Гарри сильно покраснел, опустил в глаза в пол, и, вообще, хотел спрятаться под парту от стыда. Он собирался убить Найла позже. Мистер Томлинсон выглядел шокированным и разочарованным одновременно.

\- Мистер Хоран! Немедленно покиньте аудиторию! Что касается вас, мистер Стайлс, то вы, будьте так любезны, останьтесь здесь после уроков! – даже в такой ситуации Луи был чрезвычайно вежлив. Это так поразило Гарри, хотя идея убийства Найла, казалось ему уже не такой заманчивой.

Но Стайлс все равно не разговаривал с Найлом до конца дня.

 

После того, как все остальные разошлись по своим домам, Гарри побрел к классу истории, где его, должно быть, уже ждал учитель.  
Но, как ни странно, мистера Томлинсона здесь не было.

Гарри медленно подошел к первой парте, словно обдумывая что-то, и бросил вещи на стул. Его задумчивое лицо сменили уверенный взгляд и хитрая усмешка. Гарри подбежал к доске, на ходу захватив с учительского стола красный фломастер, и написал «У мистера Томлинсона классная задница».

Как только Гарри положил фломастер обратно на стол, дверь кабинета с тихоньким скрипом открылась, и в дверном проеме собственной персоной показался сам виновник проблем бедного подростка – мистер Томлинсон. Луи внимательно посмотрел на невинного Гарри, а затем на его творение, на доске и тяжело вздохнул. Он повернулся к двери и запер ее на ключ. Гарри мог поклясться, что услышал тихие ругательства из уст учителя.

\- Гарри, зачем ты написал это? – Луи на носочках подошел к доске, поправляя свои очки, и прямо смотрел на своего ученика.  
\- Я не знаю, - невинно пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Подойди сюда, - Луи поманил Гарри к себе указательным пальцем.

Гарри прошел мимо первой парты и учительского стола, прежде чем оказаться рядом с Луи.

\- Назови меня «сэр», - властным тоном приказал Луи.

\- Мистер Томлин-аах! – Гарри пошло застонал, когда шатен резко нагнул его над учительским столом.

Луи начал медленно, круговыми движениями поглаживать бедра Гарри своими вспотевшими ладонями, держа бедного мальчика в напряжении.

\- Клянусь, если бы я сейчас не коснулся тебя, твои трусики уже были бы мокрыми.

Гарри гулко сглотнул. Он не ожидал этого. Он был жутко напуган и… возбужден?

\- М-ми-стер Т-томлин-нсон? 

Шлепок.

Гарри чуть было не задохнулся и дернулся в другую от Луи сторону.

\- Называй меня только «Сэр» и никак иначе.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. – Хорошо.

\- Ммм, такие милые кудряшки, такие невинные губки. Ты такой хороший мальчик, Гарри, но от тебя слишком много проблем. Зачем ты усложняешь мне жизнь? Ты не позволяешь себе так вести ни перед одним учителям. Так что же, выходит, Найл был прав? Ты действительно хочешь меня? – его шепот сводил Гарри с ума, и он уже не понимал, кто он и на какой планете находится.

Шатен притронулся к дырочке Гарри сквозь джинсы указательным пальцем, не отрывая свой взгляд от потерявшего надежду на спасение подростка. Ноги ученика подогнулись, но Луи подхватил его, не дав ему упасть, прежде чем услышал:

\- Да, сэр.

Луи удовлетворенно улыбнулся, и от этого действия по спине Гарри прошелся небольшой холодок.

\- Встань и сними все лишнее со своего прекрасного тела.

Гарри медленно начал снимать штаны, стараясь не затронуть болезненно пульсирующий член. Он был уверен в своих размерах, но когда, повернувшись, он увидел голого Луи, ему просто захотелось выйти в окно. Член Луи был огромным, с сочившейся смазкой и выступающими венками.

\- Сядь на стол, Гарри.

Гарри тут же запрыгнул на стол, свесив и скрестив между собой ноги, его взгляд все еще был прикован к стоящему члену Луи.

\- Нравится то, что ты видишь? – полушепотом произнес Луи и пошло облизнулся.

Гарри взглянул в глаза Луи. Он был так возбужден и его расширившиеся зрачки практически полностью закрыли радужку. Чувство паники постепенно сменялось животным желанием и дикой похотью.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Откинься на спину, детка, - прошептал Томлинсон на ухо Гарри, попутно задевая губами его миленькие кудри.

Гарри знал, что неподчинение это плохая идея. Очень плохая идея. Он поежился, когда разгоряченная кожа дотронулась до холодного стола, но тут же забыл об этом, когда почувствовал, как сильные руки его учителя разводят его стройные ножки в стороны, поглаживая его невинную попку.

\- У тебя отличная попка, Гарри. В ней когда-нибудь был член? – осторожно спросил Томлинсон.  
\- Да, сэр, - стыдливо ответил Гарри.

\- А язык? Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал чей-нибудь язык в своей блестящей маленькой дырочке?

У Гарри даже не было времени ответить, потому что Луи нагнулся и мгновенно проскользнул своим языком внутрь Стайлса. Паренек схватил учителя за волосы и начал громко (пожалуй, даже слишком) стонать, а его ноги обвили шею шатена. Томлинсон шлепнул дрожащего под ним парня по щеке, немного отстранился, из-за чего Гарри на доли секунд почувствовал уничтожающую пустоту, но тут же придвинулся обратно и прикусил своими зубами нежную кожу на бедре кудрявого.

\- О, да, блять, - Гарри бесстыдно застонал, прогнув спину, и Луи нашел в этом нечто очаровательное.

Мужчина застонал в ответ парню, когда почувствовал, как тот еще больше начинает дергаться от ногтей, впившихся в молочную кожу на попке младшего. Он привстал, все еще держа ноги Гарри, и его взгляд зацепился за подрагивающий от возбуждения пенис брюнета.

\- У тебя отличный член, Гарри, - переводя взгляд на лицо кудрявого, который выглядел таким разрушенным, таким беспомощным, сказал Луи.

Гарри посмотрел на него глазами, и он увидел, что его зрачки просто невероятных размеров – он даже не смог разглядеть какого цвета его радужка. То, что именно он довел бедного подростка до такого состояния, невероятно льстило Томлинсону. Луи аккуратно взял член его ученика в руку и сжал его, большим пальцем собирая скопившуюся у дырочки смазку.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты стал на свои колени, сейчас, Гарри.

Гарри тут же, не теряя времени, соскользнул со стола, а его голова все еще кружилась от недавно полученного удовольствия. Когда член Луи оказался на уровне лица Гарри, он облизнулся, от чего шатен зарычал. Это был самый большой член, который Гарри когда-либо видел. Луи резко надавил на его затылок, принуждая к действию:

\- Отсоси мне, Гарри.

От такого обращения парень зарычал и широко открыл рот, принимая член Луи. Он взял в руку яички шатена и стал поглаживать их большим и средним пальцами, попутно наслаждаясь стонами, которые издавал мужчина. Гарри медленно водил языком по члену, чувствуя, как Томлинсон дрожит от невероятного удовольствия, доставлямоего ему кудрявым. 

\- Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо, детка. Или ты хочешь почувствовать мой член в своей маленькой узкой попке?

Гарри не стал долго тянуть с ответом:

\- Оттрахайте меня, сэр. Я хочу, чтобы ваш огромный член в своей маленькой дырочке.

Луи резко оттянул кудряшки Стайлса, отчего тот захныкал еще больше, с силой повернул его к себе спиной и нагнул над столом. Он игриво шлепнул своей ладонью сначала одну ягодицу, а затем и другую, получая нескончаемое удовольствие от стонов и всхлипов парня под ним.

\- Раздвинь свои ноги, малыш.

Кудрявый вильнул задницей несколько раз, чтобы показать учителю, что он хочет.

\- Вставьте в меня свой огромный член, сэр, - томно произнес Гарри, поскольку больше уже не мог терпеть.

Луи шлепнул его по раскрасневшейся коже еще раз:

\- Не нарывайся, детка.

Он начал медленно поглаживать руками спину своего ученика, ощущая вздрагивания и тихие полу вздохи со стороны парня.

\- Какое маленькое милое тело, Гарри.* Твоя дырочка уже готова принять мой большой член, а? Ты такой открытый для меня, малыш, о, да… - Луи хотел еще немного поиграть с измывающимся подростком, да, он просто мастер прелюдий. Томлинсон лишь игрался с ним, проводя головкой своего члена по покрасневшей дырочке мальчика.

\- Л-луиии… прошу!

\- Люблю слышать, как ты умоляешь меня, маленький мой. 

Он втолкнул свой член сразу, резко на всю длину, чувствуя, как яйца ударились об попку парня. Гарри бесстыдно застонал, да так громко, что его, наверное, услышали на другом конце города.

\- Г-господи, как же узко… Стони, стони, мой мальчик, у тебя самая узкая дырочка, которую я когда-либо трахал, - с трудом произнося слова даже по слогам, Луи ритмично вдалбливался в Стайлса, а тот, в свою очередь, решил не отставать от учителя:

\- Трахайте меня сэр. Трахайте мою дырочку так жестко, как только сможете. Я так давно это ждал, мистер Томлинсон.

Луи зарычал от слов своей маленькой шлюшки, перевернул его еще раз и стал еще жёстче и глубже проникать в него. Кажется, в глазах у Гарри уже были видны звезды, но ему было так хорошо, как никогда еще не было.

\- Мне так хорошо, Господи, я чувствую себя таким заполненным, сэр, - в ответ на слова Стайлса, шатен дернул его за волосы, прижимая к себе, чтобы как можно больше почувствовать дрожащее под ним тело. Гарри попытался привстать, чтобы быть еще ближе к Томлинсону, в то время как тот бил своим твердым членом прямо по простате мальчика. Парень стонал, а его ногти оставляли на спине Луи глубокие царапины, как следы бурно проведённого времени.

\- Блять, Гарри, я скоро кончу. Я заполню своей спермой твою маленькую дырочку.

\- Заполните меня, сэр. Я хочу чувствовать вашу сперму глубоко в себе.

Луи застонал еще громче от того, что Гарри, кажется, был очень, очень, близок к оргазму, стенки его ануса становились все туже и туже, а сам мальчик выгибался в его умелых руках, как только мог.

\- ПРЕСВЯТЫЕ БАНАНЫ! – Гарри кончил, немного спермы попало на живот, и несколько капелек оказались на столе. Он обмяк и повис на Луи, но Томлинсон продолжал двигаться в нем еще пару секунд, и, наконец, Гарри почувствовал, как шатен кончил глубоко внутри него, и это казалось ему таким крышесносным, что он явно хотел почувствовать это еще не один раз.

Луи вынул свой член из задницы Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как сперма медленно вытекает из дырочки кудрявого. Он потянулся к волосам парня, чтобы пригладить их, попутно губами задевая на шее чувствительные места. Развернув младшего ближе, он коснулся своими губами пухлых губ Стайлса и начал осторожно обсасывать поочередно каждую из них: сначала нижнюю, а затем и верхнюю. Вот теперь малыш выглядел действительно оттраханым.   
\- Я думаю, тебя нужно регулярно оставлять после уроков. Ты все еще такой проблемный мальчик, Гарри, – сказал Томлинсон, постепенно переходя от опухших чувственных губ, к не менее чувствительной шее.

Гарри закинул голову назад, позволяя Луи губами исследовать как можно больше места на его шее и ключицах.

\- У тебя есть какие-то планы на сегодняшний вечер, малыш?  
\- Н-нет, сэр. Никаких планов.

\- Отлично. Даю тебе пару минут, чтобы ты позвонил маме и сказал, что останешься сегодня у друзей. А потом мы поедем ко мне. Ты ведь хочешь продолжения этого шоу? – по-хитрому облизнувшись, Луи провел пальцами по покрасневшим щечкам милого Гарольда.  
Гарри энергично кивнул, спрыгнув со стола, и принялся искать телефон в груде вещей, которую они скинули на пол.

\- Я еще не насытился твоим телом, милый. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу это сделать.

***

 

Несколько лет спустя, после выпуска Гарри вернулся в школу. Он нежно улыбнулся, смотря на то, как мужчина, которого он любит энергично поучает новых студентов. Он продолжает улыбаться, вспоминая, как Луи трахнул его однажды прямо на учительском столе в их первый раз. Гарри почувствовал сексуальное напряжение он подобного рода воспоминаний и поспешил домой, дабы не сделать ситуацию еще хуже. Когда его муж вернулся домой, то он умолял Луи нагнуть его прямо на своем офисном столе в кабинете.

\- Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу насытиться тобой, Луи, - сказал Гарри, смахивая все бумаги со стола любимого. 

Возможно, Луи сошел бы с ума, придя в ярость от подобной наглости. Но разве он может злиться, когда его милый мальчик сидит на его столе, скрестив ножки, абсолютно голый, да еще и с линейкой в руке.

И даже если, Луи трахнул его этой линейкой позже, то никто об этом никогда не узнает.


End file.
